


Well and Truly Fucked

by TheSmutFaries



Series: Quickies [1]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ichabbie Holloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmutFaries/pseuds/TheSmutFaries
Summary: Precisely what it says on the tin.





	Well and Truly Fucked

Abbie's eyes rolled back in her head as she nearly choked on a groan.  Her body wanted to go limp but each time it tried, Crane would hit deep inside, making her body arch and go taut once again.  She grabbed desperately for his shoulders, clawing at his skin as she both craved for release and never wanted him to stop.

His teeth grazed her jaw and his eyes darkened as he peered at her like a lion eyeing a wounded gazelle.  She felt the dampness of his tongue on her skin as he licked his lips.  

“You find that enjoyable, Leftenant?”

“ _Gggnnuggghhhnnn_ ,” was the only sound she was capable of so she slapped his lower back and thrust her hips against his in a mostly silent plea.

He cackled wickedly and slowly withdrew before plunging back in deep and hard. Her toes curled and her entire body seemed to convulse.  Abbie's head fell back and a small squeal escaped followed by gleeful giggling as she lost complete control of all her faculties. 

Her walls clenched around his cock as her body trembled.  

“I can go all night at this rate,” he murmured, pressing deeper.  He placed open-mouthed kisses and sucked on her jaw and neck. 

Abbie shook her head. 

“ _Hhheehhhmmpphh_.”  

Fuck. She couldn't even talk straight.  She tried again. 

“ _Cooooo_ …” 

Okay, that didn't work.

If anyone had ever told her it would be a displaced colonial man who would render her nearly catatonic during sex, she would have said they were crazy.  Yet here she was, getting so thoroughly deep-dicked that she couldn't even say…

“Cum!” she blurted.  Her body shook and she sobbed softly as she thrashed in his arms.  Finally.  She said it.

“You want me to cum?” Crane purred filthily.  “Inside of you?”

“Mmmhmmm,” Abbie managed with a lazy hum, nodding.  

“As my lady desires,” he whispered hotly against her cheek.

“ _Bbbfffttt_ ,” Abbie cooed. Crane chuckled and nuzzled her chin before placing a soft kiss there.  

It was only a few short strokes later that she felt him swell and jerk inside of her.  By then she was so delirious with pleasure that she could only sigh and hum with delight, her walls delicately fluttering around his shaft.

Once spent, Crane rolled onto his back and pulled her on top of him so he could gently stroke her hair and back.  He pressed his lips to her temple.  Abbie hummed softly once again.

“ _Haaayyeee giff foo_ ,” she babbled, snuggling closer to him.  Her eyes rolled around, unable to focus.  With a small satisfied grunt she fell to sleep on his chest, her fingers curled into the soft hairs under her cheek.

Crane kissed the top of her head and softly replied,

“And I love you as well, Abbie.”  He chuckled softly.  “I suppose this means we're not to attend the Halloween festivities at Mabie’s as originally planned?”

Abbie grunted lightly, her finger creeping to his lips. “ _Ssseeeeeoop_ …”  She sucked in a deep breath, yawned softly, then let out a gentle snore.

They ended up arriving late.


End file.
